


An Impromptu Gift

by damadape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damadape/pseuds/damadape
Summary: As a middle-aged Harry and Ron share a few Butterbeers the night before Harry's 40th birthday, talk inadvertently turns to their female best friend and Harry's feelings for her.Submitted as part of the HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest for Harry's 40th birthday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest - Harry's 40th Birthday





	An Impromptu Gift

‘I still can’t wrap my head around this thing,’ awed Ron.

‘What, Netflix?’ chortled Harry. ‘Come on, I’ve shown you how it works loads of times!’

‘It’s not just that though, is it? I mean, that television can actually hear you!’

‘Yeah, well, it saves time from having to type out individual letters,’ shrugged Harry. ‘And it’s really the remote that’s hearing me, not the telly itself. And it’s that little black box over there that’s doing all the work.’

‘Mate, I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. Muggles are _weird!’_ marvelled Ron.

‘You didn’t think that when I showed you the wonders of the internet though,’ winked Harry.

‘Hah … yeah … that was a fun night,’ said a misty-eyed Ron. ‘It’s amazing how there’s literally _everything_ on there.’

‘To the internet, the greatest thing since sliced bread,’ said Harry as he clinked his Butterbeer bottle with Ron’s, before taking a rather long swig.

‘So,’ said Ron, as Harry wiped his mouth. ‘It’s the big four-oh tomorrow, mate.’

‘Yup. Funny how I never thought I’d live past seventeen, let alone reach forty,’ Harry mused. ‘I still can’t believe it sometimes.’

‘Well, you’d better believe it. Mum’s pulling out all the stops for you. Oh, and she said to remind you to come round six, ok? And try not to be late to your own party this time.’

‘I won’t, I promise,’ smirked Harry. ‘I even took the day off work tomorrow so that I can have a long weekend.’ He took another swig of Butterbeer. ‘Hermione gonna be there, you think?’ he asked casually.

‘I don’t see why not. I mean, she came to all your other ones,’ teased Ron. He then gave Harry a serious look. ‘Do you think you’re going to finally tell her, mate? You’ve been pining after her for years now!’

‘I have not been pining after her!’ exclaimed Harry in mock indignation.

‘You’re joking, right?’ snorted Ron. ‘Every time you’re around her, it’s like you turn into a lovesick puppy or something. It’s honestly nauseating.’

‘Yeah, well ... it’s Hermione, isn’t it?’ mumbled Harry.

‘I know, mate’ sighed Ron. ‘I was in love with her too once, remember?’

‘Hard to forget that. Remind me, how many times did you two break up before you both decided to end it once and for all?’

‘Must have been at least five times,’ shrugged Ron. ‘Still, it was for the best. We both went our separate ways like you and Ginny did, and Hermione and I are both happier for it now.’ He glanced at Harry before adding, ‘Mate, I’ve told you a million times that I’m completely over her. How long are you going to keep shoving down your feelings for her? Keep that up and you’ll burst!’

Harry eyed Ron warily. ‘You’ve gotten awfully mature ever since you got married, you know.’

‘Being a father does that too,’ said Ron wisely before stifling a belch. ‘Hey, do you have the time?’

Harry glanced at his watch. ‘It’s almost ten. Why do you -?’

A faint crack interrupted Harry’s sentence. He looked quizzically at Ron, who looked back at him unabashedly.

‘Are you expecting someone, Ron?’ asked Harry.

‘No, but you are,’ he said with a grin.

A polite knock was heard before an unmistakable voice said, ‘It’s only me, Harry. Ron said you wanted to see me.’

Harry glared at Ron. ‘What the hell are you up to, you maniac?’ he hissed. ’Is this your idea of a joke?’

‘Hey, I’m only doing what’s best for you!’ said Ron calmly. ‘You need to tell her how you feel, mate. I’m not having you come over to Mum’s tomorrow looking like a soppy git. She makes you happy and I’m sure she feels the same way! Just tell her already, you idiot!’ 

‘Ron, I can’t just – ‘

Hermione knocked a little louder. ‘Are you alright, Harry? Ron said to come at ten.’

‘And that’s my cue to leave,’ said Ron as he got to his feet. With his bottle of Butterbeer in one hand and his wand in the other, he turned on the spot and disapparated with a small pop.

Harry swore as he felt his stomach twist itself into knots. He got up, snatched his wand and quickly cast a charm that straightened up his sofa in an effort to make it look a little neater. After taking a few deep breaths, he opened the door to his flat and let Hermione in.

‘Hello, Harry,’ she said brightly. ‘Is everything alright? Ron said you wanted to see me tonight and explicitly he told me to come and see you at ten in the evening.’

Harry swallowed before saying ‘Erm ... I think he was only joshing you, Hermione. I’m fine, honestly.’ His lie didn’t seem to placate Hermione though, as she kept looking at him quizzically. ‘Do you want something to drink?’ he said hastily.

‘Sure,’ said Hermione, as she sat down on the exact spot that Ron was sitting only a moment ago. Harry hastened out of his living room and into his kitchen.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ he thought furiously to himself as he snatched a couple of Butterbeer bottles from his fridge. As he made his way back to his living room, he couldn’t help thinking how gorgeous Hermione was looking. She was sitting with her legs crossed, wearing a modest summer dress and flat shoes, and her usually bushy hair was tamed into a ponytail.

‘Thanks,’ she said cheerily to Harry, who promptly sat down next to her. ‘Are you sure nothing is the matter, Harry? Ron was rather insistent.’

‘I’m sure, Hermione,’ said Harry firmly.

‘Well, I took my night off for this, so why don’t you and I do something together?’ suggested Hermione.

Harry shrugged. ‘Sure, what do you have in mind?’

‘Well, I see you already have Netflix on,’ said Hermione. ‘Why don’t you pick something out for us to watch?’

‘Netflix it is, then,’ said Harry, as he grabbed the remote. As he slowly scrolled through Netflix, he suddenly heard Hermione squeal out, ‘That documentary is so bizarre! I put it on the other weekend just for fun, and I ended up binging the whole thing in one sitting!’

Harry looked at the title of the documentary. It was called _Tiger King: Murder, Mayhem and Madness_.

‘That’s an interesting title,’ snorted Harry.

‘Well, Americans can be a little ...’ trailed off Hermione.

‘Crazy?’ suggested Harry.

‘Colourful,’ corrected Hermione, albeit with a smirk.

‘Well, personally speaking, I don’t think I’m in the mood to watch a documentary about zookeepers and murder,’ chortled Harry. ‘How about this?’ he suggested as the cursor landed on _The Old Guard_.

‘Sure, I love Charlize Theron,’ said Hermione. ‘And it looks like it’s got some action. That should satisfy you, shouldn’t it?’ she winked.

Harry laughed. ‘You know perfectly well I’m all about the quiet life now,’ he said good-naturedly.

‘I know,’ smiled Hermione. ‘Despite being the former Head Auror and the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, right?’

‘Yes, despite that,’ grinned Harry. ‘And hark who’s talking, Minister Granger!

‘Oh, shut up,’ blushed Hermione. ‘You know I hate it when you call me that.’

‘Why? Everyone else does!’ he said teasingly.

‘Well, you’re not everyone else,’ said Hermione. ‘It’s one thing for them to call me Minister Granger, but a whole other thing hearing it from you.’

‘Whatever you say, Minister Granger,’ said Harry, as Hermione groaned.

‘Just put the film on, you prat,’ she said, as she kicked off her flat shoes and curled up on the sofa. As the opening credits rolled, she suddenly asked, ‘Mind if I summon a blanket?’

Harry’s throat suddenly felt dry. ‘Sure, go ahead,’ he coughed out.

‘Thanks. I’m feeling a little cold,’ she said as she silently cast a summoning charm. A blanket suddenly whizzed by and landed neatly on her lap. ‘Wow, that’s gory,’ she commented lightly at the scene on the television. She then casually threw the summoned blanket over them. ‘You don’t mind, do you?’

‘The gore doesn’t bother me,’ said Harry quietly.

‘I meant the blanket,’ smirked Hermione.

‘Oh. Same.’ he grunted. He took a long swig from his Butterbeer bottle, hoping the cold liquid will moisten his throat enough to be able to speak properly.

As they watched quietly, Harry cursed himself for picking this particular film. Not that it wasn't interesting, but its runtime was over two hours and Hermione was seemingly very unaware how awkward she was making him feel whenever she casually snuggled up next to him. An hour into the film, her head was nestled neatly on his shoulder; the smell of her lingering perfume and shampoo almost intoxicating. Harry found himself having to excuse himself to go to the bathroom in an effort to calm himself down. When the finally forced himself to go back to the living room, Hermione smiled brightly at him as she covered him again with the blanket and snuggled up to him again, pausing only to casually comment how comfortable he is. Harry wished he had locked himself in the bathroom instead of forcing himself to go through this torturous activity.

For the remaining hour, they remained mostly quiet. As the film was nearing its end, Hermione straightened herself slightly so that she could look at him directly. ‘Are you ok, Harry?’ she asked quietly. ‘You're being rather fidgety.’

‘I'm fine,’ he mumbled.

Hermione paused for a moment before she leaned a little forward. ‘I like you too, you know,’ she whispered in his ear.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. ‘I'm sorry?’ he croaked out.

Hermione smiled at him. ‘I like you too, you idiot,’ she said. ‘You really think I haven't noticed the way you look at me?’

Harry felt his face getting warm. ‘Well, I -’

‘I really can't believe you never told me,’ said Hermione as her smile grew wider. ‘Ron came into my office today and told me everything. This was all his idea. He said he's sick and tired of seeing you pine after me and he wanted me to do something about it.’ She looked into his eyes. ‘And this is me doing something about it,’ she said softly as she squeezed his hand.

Harry stared at her, his brain having seemingly switched off.

‘Cat got your tongue, Harry?’ asked Hermione gently.

Suddenly, Harry's lips were on Hermione's. He kissed her greedily, savouring her enthusiastic response as he finally cherished the feeling that he had been longing for so long. After what seemed like an eternity later, they slowly stopped.

Hermione's voice pierced through the silence as she dazedly said, ‘Well, that was ...’

‘Amazing?’ Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded. ‘I had no idea you were such a good kisser,’ she said in a small voice.

‘Thanks. You too,’ said Harry truthfully. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink in response. Harry swallowed before asking, ‘So ... does that mean we're dating now?’

Hermione laughed. ‘Sure, if you want,’ she said warmly. ‘Although I feel I've been dating you my whole life. It's just taken us a while to get round to kissing each other!’

‘I guess you can say that,’ laughed Harry heartily.

Hermione glanced at her watch. ‘Oh, it's past midnight. I should probably get going. I don't fancy falling asleep on your sofa, no matter how congenial its owner is.’

‘You sure you can't stay a little longer?’ asked Harry.

Hermione thought for a moment. ‘Well, I haven't had a lot of time to buy you anything for your birthday, and I do have a busy day at work tomorrow -’

‘Please?’ said Harry, as he unconsciously gazed into her brown eyes and feeling almost hypnotised by them.

Hermione's breath seemingly hitched as she whispered her reply; her lips soon finding themselves crashing down on his as Harry's heart soared once again in sheer giddiness. Hands trailed and explored as they revelled in each other's company in ways they never thought they would ...

*

A little while later, curled up on the sofa with their blanket covering them, Hermione whispered ‘Happy Birthday, Harry,’ before tiredness overwhelmed them and they gave themselves over to a blissfully sweet slumber.


End file.
